The present invention relates to a packing container or receptacle comprising a shell body made of paper, cardboard, fabric, plastic or metal films and the like and having, for example, a circular or rectangular or otherwise polygonal cross-section, with the cover and/or bottom parts of said shell body including an axially extending side wall across the axial depth of which said cover is adapted to be inserted, at least partially, into an open end of said shell body, whereby the side wall of said container cover or of said bottom part, respectively, and the edge of said container or receptacle are secured against unintentional opening by means of fastener elements.
It is well known to secure receptacle covers or bottom parts of a packing container against unintentional opening in such way that the cover or the bottom part is recessedly inserted into the container opening and provided with a collar extending continuously around the edge of the container. This continuous collar encircles the container edge from the other side thereof, and it is securely connected to the edge surface or side wall of the receptacle cover inserted into the container opening, through apertures provided in the encircled edge of the container or receptacle.
However, constructions of the cover closure means of this type, on the one hand, require great expenditure of work and material because of the continuously extending collar. On the other hand, the attachment of the continuous collar to the side wall is not suitable for repeated use; more particularly, as soon as the attachment has been broken up by the initial removal of the receptacle cover which, besides, is rather difficult, the cover can be placed again onto the container or receptacle without any additional mounting only.